


Spanning the Years in Father's Days

by Arytra



Series: Section 123 [12]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Sesame Street doesn't have just one type of father.  It has birth fathers and adopted fathers.  It has people who act as fathers to younger characters.  It's about a bird with over half a dozen fathers and a child learning about what sort of father he wants.  It's about hijinks.  It's about fluff.  About pranks and subtlety.  It's not about one thing, but over several decades, Penelope has seen a great deal of Father's Days on Sesame Street and even been involved with a few.Here's 8 of those Father's Days spanning over many, many years.





	1. First Father's Day of the Protectors

The four of them rarely squared off in this particular manner. If anything, Susan and Bob might have an argument over whatever plan he came up with and dragged the others on, but it was extremely rare that Susan and Bob took up arms against Gordon. It wasn't unusual, however, for Penelope to take Gordon's side as she was doing. At least, it wasn't any more unusual than her siding with any of the others. Susan tended to be right quite a bit of the time in regards to Bob's ideas and Penelope would protest with her if it looked like it was going to be too much trouble. On the other hand, Penelope would also take Bob's side if it looked like she could fix the problem. It didn't really matter whose side she took anyway since she often found herself dragged along regardless, but she considered it a matter of principle which of the two she sided with. Gordon normally stayed out of it and just followed Bob out the door when he, inevitably, decided to do it as he knew his wife would join them. Once in a great while, she'd felt Gordon gently leading her out the door with him which was when Gordon and Susan might trade a few comments about the boys corrupting her. Considering how she would sometimes join with Bob, she wondered how much there really was left to corrupt but it was sweet for Susan to care.

In this case, however, it was Bob and Susan's niceness that was the problem. Gordon was halfway pacing. “He won't appreciate it, Susan!” He argued. Again.

“I'd appreciate it!” Susan argued. Again.

“We know you would,” Gordon said. “But that doesn't mean he will.”

“I wouldn't,” Penelope offered and Susan turned a glare on her.

“He's not you,” Susan informed her.

“I know,” Penelope answered. “But you would appreciate it, I wouldn't appreciate it, so there's already two people who have different opinions. And I agree with Gordon. Mr. Hooper wouldn't want a Father's Day present because he isn't our father. And besides, it would probably make him feel awkward. Why couldn't you have decided to try this on a year when I wouldn't have to be involved?”

“You just gave the answer,” Bob answered. “Susan thinks we should all be involved since he keeps an eye on all of us.”

“Can't we just stay out of trouble for one day?” Penelope suggested. Gordon nodded his agreement. “That would probably be a nice present for him.”

“We'll do that too,” Susan answered, giving Bob a look as she did so. “But we should give him something too.”

“It won't help if he won't appreciate it,” Gordon disagreed. Bob looked over at Penelope, looked thoughtful, and then grinned at the other two.

“We'll be like Penelope,” he said, glancing at the agent with a twinkle in his eye. Now Penelope was justifiably worried. “Like when she wanted to say thank you to Mr. Hooper for taking care of her so she made him a honey cake.”

“I was being polite and trying to celebrate a friend's holiday,” she grumbled. “I wasn't trying to thank him...”

“It's a perfect idea,” Susan agreed. “We don't have to write 'Happy Father's Day' on it for it to count.”

“Why can't you three just focus on your own fathers for Father's Day. I know you have them,” she said.

“We are,” Susan answered. “We're just doing this too.”

Penelope sighed. At least they'd dropped the actual idea of a card or something. Maybe Mr. Hooper would appreciate the subtlety.

***

By the end of the week, Penelope had decided that no one on this street understood the definition of subtlety. She was pretty sure that Mr. Hooper knew exactly what they were up to. She was also impressed by his ability to pretend like he didn't know. To their rather immense credit, they were all at least trying not to be obvious about things. Gordon had mixed up some sort of special dirt that would help Mr. Hooper's flowers grow better. She had no idea what it actually did, but Gordon was possibly the most subtle when he claimed that he'd just made too much of it.

“Thank you, Gordon,” Mr. Hooper answered as younger man helped him carry it up. Gordon quickly left it at that but his part in their Father's Day was done. Susan was up next and politely offered to cover for him some time in the next week so he could have some time off. He'd accepted her offer after insisting that he showed her what to do and that was the second gift down. With Gordon and Susan working on their own gifts, Penelope was absolutely sure she shouldn't have to do anything for Mr. Hooper this year since she was dealing with Bob.

“You are not writing him a song! You tried writing me a song for my birthday and we're not doing that for Father's Day,” she said.

“You said it was a nice song,” he told her.

“I wanted you to like me,” Penelope answered. “It was a very nice gesture and I appreciated that gesture but we agreed to be subtle about this. Susan doesn't have time to look over the lyrics and tell you how to fix them.”

“You could look them over,” he suggested. Penelope rolled her eyes.

“I have the musical talent of a howler monkey,” she informed him. “Pick something else.”

“I could get some recordings of music I know he likes,” Bob suggested. It wasn't subtle. It also wasn't Bob trying to write Mr. Hooper a song. It would do. Mr. Hooper thought so as well, thanking Bob for the gift. Bob had looked at her when they'd walked away from Mr. Hooper's.

“What did you get him anyway?” Bob asked. Penelope shrugged.

“The continued agreement that we will jointly protect the street and everyone on it by maintaining my professionalism in not becoming involved with this idea,” she answered.

“Penelope! We all agreed!” Bob exclaimed.

“I also helped you with your gift,” she answered.

“He doesn't know that!”

“Of course he knows it. He's Mr. Hooper,” Penelope answered. “Now, I'm going to go finish celebrating Father's Day the way that I always celebrate it: By pretending it's another day.”

“Penelope! I'm telling Susan!”

“Gordon will defend me.”

***

Mr. Hooper headed into his apartment shaking his head. He didn't know who those kids thought that they were fooling, but he did have access to a calendar. At least they had tried to be quiet about it. Besides, he would enjoy the better soil that Gordon had made for him. He'd get to planting sometime later that week when he took up Susan on her present. The music from Bob would be a good background music for it. He set his things down and shut his door before he looked over on his counter. There, while a bit lumpy and slightly awkward in its presentation sat a vanilla babka. There wasn't a note or any sort of card nor words written upon it. It was just there in the middle of his apartment waiting. He smiled a bit at that. Leave it to Penelope to break into an apartment to drop off a gift. He was not about to encourage their behavior but it was nice to know that the all four of his kids cared about him. And now, he had something to snack on while he was gardening. It was a good Father's Day.


	2. "Celebrating" Gordon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They really shouldn't have asked her for help. They really, really shouldn't have asked her for help...

She wasn't going to stop them, even if she consistently reminded them that Susan and Gordon weren't their real parents. She was not about to give Gordon a present or anything either because he absolutely wasn't her father, but she also didn't stop from giving Maria, Linda, David, or Luis advice, dubious though it was. She knew the minute that Bob or Susan found out what she was doing, that would be the end of it but until then, it wasn't really her fault that they involved her in this matter by not becoming involved themselves. Besides, most likely Gordon would find it amusing before trying to come up with a way to get back at her. 

“Are you sure Penelope?” Maria asked, looking a little dubious about it.

“Absolutely,” Penelope lied. “He's a scientist, remember? He'll love it.”

“Just a pile of rocks?” She asked. “They shouldn't be pretty or anything?”

“As long as you collect them, he'll love them,” she assured her. Prank or not, she wasn't lying about that. Gordon would find this entire exercise endearing. The fact that Maria would be willing to go and try to find every interesting rock she could find and bring it back for him would make it worth it that now he had a piles of rocks and nothing to do with them.

“Okay...” Maria said, looking confused but going to get it. Penelope waited until she was gone and shook her head. Honestly, why they didn't go to Bob or Susan instead she'd never know. No, she knew why they didn't go to Bob. Susan owed her big for stopping that Mother's Day fiasco. She wondered if Susan was keeping Gordon busy for them and shrugged. At least this would be interesting.

***

Linda looked at her and Penelope was worried that she was going to have to take another course on masking your emotions. Trying to hide these sort of things against a person who had to read non-verbal expressions more than most people was difficult. Still, she could do this. _“Science books with the wrong information? On purpose?”_ Linda asked. Penelope nodded.

_“He likes to fix the mistakes.”_ She signed confidently.

_“Why?”_ Linda asked with a bit of force and a lot of confusion.

_“I don't know. Maybe it's a teacher thing. He went to college. I went to agent school. Agent school doesn't leave much room for enjoying or making mistakes.”_ She answered. There also hadn't really been much of a agent school either, but Linda didn't need to know that. Linda shrugged.

_“Okay.”_ She answered and headed off. Penelope waited. She had come up with that idea in the beginning, but she knew that Gordon would not be happy about the books not being right and ask whoever gave them to help him fix it. Linda was the only one of the four who would actively love that with her own love of knowledge. Two down, two to go.

***

“What do you know about constellations?” Penelope asked, not even looking up from her work this time. David folded his arms.

“I'm trying for my law degree,” he said. “There isn't a lot of astronomy involved.”

“Well,” she said. “He has to teach it to a group of high schoolers and I know it would be easier if he had all of the Constellations drawn out with their Flamsteed designation.”

“How am I supposed to get that?” He asked. She handed him a piece of paper.

“The observatory,” she answered. He looked at the sheet of paper, muttered a thanks, and took off. She could let him know that she'd watched Gordon prepare for this class and those designations weren't actually needed, but what fun would that be? Now, she just had to wait on Luis.

***

“You want me to what?” Luis asked.

“Why are you all acting like I'm trying to force you to do things?” She asked. “Gordon teaches science.”

“Right...”

“And chemistry is a type of science,” Penelope said firmly. “So, just translate that all of that jargon into English or whatever and get cracking.”

“You want me to do a chemistry project.”

“Yep,” she answered.

“What if it explodes?” Luis asked. Penelope gave him a solemn look.

“I would make sure you're very careful about it,” she said seriously. “Have fun!”

He took it and walked away looking a bit worried about it. He should figure it it was a safe recipe for candy about halfway through. She never would have given him anything dangerous to work on. And then she'd just have to keep him from letting the other three know. With that, she just had to wait for Father's Day to arrive and enjoy watching the show.

***

Luis had, halfway through, figured out exactly what she had done and promised retribution later, but he did appreciate that he could give Gordon a lovely plate of toffee so he agreed not to tell the others of her prank. If there was one thing that was easy to work with when it came to the younger Protectors, it was their sense of fun and while she'd pranked him, convincing Luis that he was now on the other side and could enjoy watching the show was quite easy.

Gordon eyed her as she came through the door and sat down. “Penelope?”

“It's a family holiday or something, right?” She asked sweetly. Gordon sighed.

“What did you do?” He asked.

“You don't want me to come visit you?” She asked without an ounce of hurt in her voice. Gordon rolled his eyes.

“Susan would glare at me if I didn't tell you that you're always welcome here,” he answered. “But why do you always think it's fun to visit after you've caused trouble?”

“How do you know there's trouble?”

“I know you.”

“I'd be insulted, but you're probably right,” she answered. Before he could say anything else, they were interrupted as the others came in and Penelope stood back to watch. Maria went first and handed him a bucket that was filled with rocks of various sizes. Susan looked completely confused, glancing at Bob who just shrugged. Gordon looked at the rocks and then back at Maria.

“Thank you,” he answered.

“Penelope said you'd like it,” Maria told him. Gordon's eyes flickered in understanding of just why Penelope had decided to come before looking back at Maria.

“I wasn't expecting it,” he answered. “But I appreciate the trouble you went through.”

Penelope ignored the twin looks that both Bob and Susan were giving her. Honestly, it was partially their fault for not stopping her in the first place. Maria, on the other hand, just laughed. “She played me?”

“Oh yeah,” Gordon said. “We'll get her back later.”

_“Well, this is going to be an interesting afternoon.”_ Linda told him. _“Because we all ran to her for help.”_

She handed her gift to him as she did so and Gordon looked at the assortment of them. “You all went to Penelope for ideas on what to get me for Father's Day?” He asked, as well as signed, and they all nodded. “What made any of you think that was a good idea?”

“She's known you longer,” David answered. “And, uh, Mother's Day let us know to maybe not ask Bob for help.”

_“And Susan was busy with vaccines this week.”_ Linda continued.

“So, we asked the last person we could think of,” Luis finished. Gordon just laughed as he went to open Linda's gift. The fact that all of them except Luis kept glaring at Penelope when they thought Gordon wasn't looking amused him. Susan was not about to stop them from glaring, and Penelope would have been disappointed if she had, and Bob just shook his head at her. Gordon looked at the books curiously and then at Linda.

_“These books a little outdated.”_ He signed, giving her the most gentle expression he could as he did so.

_“I know.”_ Linda answered, letting Gordon put the pieces together. He laughed and nodded.

_“Will you go through them with me so I can see what's wrong?”_ He asked.

_“Of course!”_ She answered enthusiastically. David sighed and set his down.

“So, I have no idea how she tricked me yet, but here,” he said. Gordon just grinned and opened it. He looked at the constellation attempts and then back at David.

“They're good,” he said.

“Penelope said you needed them for class,” he answered and Gordon caught on.

“I think she just tricked you there,” he answered. “I don't actually need them for teaching. But I wouldn't mind hanging them up in the class for the students to look at.”

“That would be okay,” David answered. He knocked into Penelope as he sat down next to her. She grinned at him. “Do you know how long it took me to get all of those designations?”

“The important thing is that you learned something,” she told him. Luis just handed the candy to Gordon.

“She handed me a formula written in chemical equations and told me to mix it together,” he answered.

“And you just did it?” Gordon asked. “You can't just mix things together if you don't know what they are!”

“Okay, I'll take the toffee back then...” Luis teased and Gordon held it away from him.

“We'll let it go this time,” he answered. Susan and Bob brought out a cake they'd gotten him soon after and they all cut into it. Gordon paused before giving Penelope her slice.

“I really don't think you deserve this,” he said with a grin. She just grinned back.

“I could have left it up to Bob and you could have gotten a musical,” she answered cheekily. He handed her the cake. “Besides, I was very careful not to tell them to do anything that would ruin this for you. You'd appreciate the trouble Maria went through, the detail David put in, the bonding activity with Linda, and the candy that Luis made.”

He nodded and gave her a quick hug. “I do. I'm still going to get you back. And you won't be expecting it.”

“I look forward to it and I'm always expecting trouble,” she answered. “Go enjoy your day.”


	3. Camping for Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Camping! With... an group of six people who are unrequitedly in love... and two pairings who know they're in love... and Big Bird. Oh boy...

“We're going camping in a week,” Gordon informed her. Penelope looked up from what she was doing and gave him a look.

“What is this 'we'?” She demanded.

“I saw how Travis was with Susan for Mother's Day. I asked her about it and she said how hard he was trying and how nervous he was. So, I'm making it easier on him by taking him camping for Father's Day so he knows I care,” Gordon answered. Penelope would be glad when this year was over and the “kids” could all just go back to giving them cards again. “And because I don't play favorites, I'm taking the rest of them too.”

“Thanks for the invitation,” Penelope said and Gordon raised an eyebrow at her.

“It's not an invitation. I'm taking all of them and Big Bird,” he answered. “Since Susan has to work, you're drafted.”

“Why can't you just take Bob instead?” She demanded.

“He's coming too,” Gordon said with a nod. “But I need another chaperone since Big Bird is also coming.”

“And...” She said. He sighed and sat down across from her to lean in.

“Penelope, how many of them are you in love with?” He asked quietly.

“None of them,” she answered and then groaned as she realized why she'd been dubbed the chaperone on this trip. “Bob...! Come on, Gordon...”

“Sorry,” Gordon said, not sounding sorry at all. Penelope sighed.

“Fine. But I get my own tent,” she said firmly. “If I have to play camp counselor, I can at least have my own 'room'.”

“Done,” Gordon agreed, reaching out and shaking Penelope's hand. “And now we're even.”

“Is this about that wonderful Father's Day I helped with a several years back?” She asked. “I didn't even know you were still waiting. Olivia wasn't even here yet!”

He grinned. “I told you I'd get you back when you least expected it. Face it, between your pranks and Bob trying to help, this is why all of them give Susan and me cards now. See you next Friday.”

Penelope held her head. The Unrequited Six and Big Bird. This was going to be a long weekend.

***

Penelope made certain three times that Oscar was still at Sesame Street before she got in the car. They arrived at a decent time and it didn't take too long before camp was set up. Penelope had offered to go with Big Bird to find sticks to add to his makeshift nest, not about to let the young bird go anywhere alone in an unprotected area. Big Bird watched her curiously. “What are you looking for Penelope?”

“Oh, you know. Stray dogs, people who look like they might be sick, Mumford's cousins, people who look like they might be lost,” she said easily, on high alert mode. “Doesn't look like anyone's here though.”

“It's okay, Penelope! We already have lots of people!” He told her. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face from his reassurance.

“You're right,” she agreed, helping him carry his twigs back to camp. Five seconds into camp, Big Bird repeated her words and she stood there doing her best not to look sheepish about it. The adults waited until Big Bird was over putting his twigs down before they said anything.

“Did you just take Big Bird with you when you did a perimeter check?” Travis managed to get out before the others. “What if you would have seen something?”

“Then I would have sent him back to camp,” she answered. “And taken care of the problem. And needed a bath afterward. It's not like I decided to go check and took him with, I went with him and decided to check over things while he was getting twigs. For safety's sake. Perimeter is secure.”

Maria paused and looked thoughtful. “What if we see something?”

“Then you tell me and I'll take care of it,” Penelope answered.

“There aren't any baths here. Wasn't that your third things?” David reminded her with a teasing grin.

“I'll deal,” she answered, giving him a 'not funny' look in return. “Do whatever it is you do when you camp. I'm going to go help Big Bird.”

Gordon patted her shoulder as she walked by, each of them giving the other a knowing look that they'd handle anything that tried to threaten Big Bird and this group.

***

“Bob, Linda, this may shock you. But you aren't hidden,” Penelope informed them, signing as she did so. “Stop making out where Big Bird can see you.”

“But we weren't that obvious,” Bob tried to protest.

“You were. You are. Do not make me dump water over you,” she instructed.

_“You seem way too eager to do that.”,_ Linda informed her.

“It's almost like I want you two to be more subtle,” she answered. “Don't give me an excuse.”

“Okay, okay,” Bob said, putting his hands up. He took Linda's hand and they headed off. Penelope waited. At least now Big Bird couldn't see them while he was doing arts and crafts with Gordon.

***

She'd stopped Linda and Bob a second time, distracted Luis so he'd stop pining, threatened to throw David in the lake when he tried to argue with her for making out with Maria. Now she just needed to keep an eye on all of them while they were hiking. There were too many of them. Honestly, if Gordon and Susan decided to collect too many more kids, she was going to need more people to watch them and that's all there was to it. She glared at David when he whispered something to Maria, but didn't say anything yet. She made sure to walk behind Bob and Linda. She's stopped Luis from pining. Olivia was her favorite right now. Sure, she was finding new and exciting ways to cause trouble periodically, but it wasn't 'possibly ruin Big Bird's innocence' kind of trouble so she didn't care at all.

On the other hand, she could see to the front on what made this entire endeavor worthwhile. “Gordon!” Travis called out. “What's this flower?”

“Gordon! I found a rock! Is it one that has the crystals inside?” Big Bird asked.

“Can we go hiking in the other direction tomorrow?” Travis asked. “I think that there were different plants over there.”

“Can we?” Big Bird asked.

Gordon just laughed as he answered their questions, patting Big Bird on the back and clapping Travis' shoulder. She relaxed a bit and smiled. By the end of the day, Linda and he will have searched for whatever she'd seen in a book, he'd go swimming with Maria, David, and Luis, he make sure that Olivia had the marshmallow he made up for her because she accidentally dropped hers in the fire when she was four and this was just how they did things now, and he'd keep an eye on Bob and Penelope because that was what Gordon did. He really was a good father, ridiculous situation or not.

***

“Go back to bed now,” Penelope growled. Maybe she'd spoke too soon about it being worth it earlier. David just looked at her.

“We're adults. We're just going to go and cuddle...”

“Right now, I'm starting to doubt your adulthood claims. Go back to bed.”

“Come on, Penelope.”

“Bed. Now.”

“...Fine.”

***

“Penelope?” She looked up to see Big Bird standing at the edge of her tent.

“Hey,” she said gently. “You should be asleep.”

“Were you asleep?” He asked.

“No, I guess I wasn't. But I'm also a lot older than six,” she answered. “What are you doing up?”

“It's really quiet and there aren't any lights and my nest isn't right and...” he started. She quickly cut in.

“Why don't you sleep here tonight?” Penelope suggested. She saw the shadow behind Big Bird and tensed up before seeing it was Gordon.

“What's going on?” He whispered. Penelope motioned to Big Bird.

“It's a bit much for him right now,” she answered back. “So we're moving the nest into my tent.”

Gordon looked at it. “My tent is bigger,” he suggested.

“It's alright,” she said quickly. Gordon turned to Big Bird.

“Why don't you start to bring over your nest and we'll know where to put it when you get back?” He suggested. Big Bird shrugged.

“Okay,” he said. “But I can't sleep in both tents.”

He walked off while both of the grown-ups chuckled. Gordon waited until Big Bird was far enough away before looking at her. “Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of camping?”

“I'm not afraid of camping,” she answered. Gordon gave her a look.

“You were a little too fast to agree to keep Big Bird for the night,” he said. “And my tent is bigger. And don't try the 'it's your father's day' thing with me because I don't believe you right now.”

“I'm not afraid of camping,” she answered again. “I'm just not used to camping for fun. I'm used to camping for work.”

Gordon sighed. “Travis was willing to admit that he needed help,” he reminded her. “Which is probably why I'm guessing you haven't had to deal with Bob tonight.”

“Good to know,” she answered. She jumped as a stick broke behind her and Gordon grabbed her arm. Big Bird looked at her curiously.

“Are you okay?” He asked. She forced through a smile. Gordon looked at Big Bird.

“Penelope's fine. The noise startled her. We were talking and how would you like Penelope and I both to stay with you?” Gordon asked. Big Bird nearly dropped everything in a cheer which both of them quieted him from.

“We can do that?” He asked. Penelope gave Gordon a grateful look and nodded.

“We can do that,” she assured him, grabbing her own sleeping bag. They situated everything with Big Bird in the middle. Gordon made certain to allow both of the adults access to the door in case Penelope needed to see everything was okay, Gordon needed to get anything for Big Bird, or both of them needed to stop one of the others from disobeying Gordon's rules. Fortunately, it was a calm rest of the night. The rest of the trip went smoothly fortunately. Travis looked a lot more confident by the time they got back to Sesame Street and Gordon was grinning, telling Susan he'd had a great time.

“Travis isn't going to be quiet about this for a week,” Penelope informed him as she turned to go. “Thanks for what you did out there.”

“You're welcome. Tell me next time if there's going to be a problem,” he told her.

“I didn't know there was going to be. And you're still not my dad, Gordon,” she pointed out.

“No,” he agreed. “But you should listen to your big brother anyway.”

“Haven't before. Not about to start now,” she said with a grin and then looked down. “Like I said, thanks. And thanks for doing this for Travis. It means a lot to him.”

“Hey, I had fun too,” he said. “And Big Bird will talk about it just as much.”

“Can we dump them both on Bob and Linda?” She asked hopefully.

“Penelope.”

“I had to stop them five times, Gordon.”

“Penelope...”

“We were out there for three days!”

“...Maybe. But don't tell Susan.”

“Deal.”


	4. Prehistoric Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles wants to make something for his dad for Father's Day! And like all five year olds, he wants it to be big!

Miles continued to stack one block on top of the next, trying to make sure it didn't fall over. Penelope had suggested that that base might need more support, but had backed off quickly when Miles had told her that he had it handled. She knew better than the bring up the fact that it continued to fall at about the same point every time. As it fell again, he sighed and Penelope looked at him, ready to encourage him to try again. “Father's Day is coming,” he said instead.

“I... yes?” Penelope said, thrown off her game for a moment. She quickly recollected herself. “In three days.”

“I need a present for Dad,” he informed her. Penelope relaxed a bit.

“I'm sure your mom has some ideas,” she said soothingly, thinking that was the end of it.

“I'm five now, Penelope,” he said in the most serious tone he could. Alright, or she could remember that he was Gordon and Susan's son and when he got fixated on an idea, he was going to push forward with it. “I need to get him something myself.”

“Well, your mom can take you shopping later,” she suggested and he shook his head.

“I don't have any money,” he sulked. “And he should have lots of presents! He's the best dad in the world!”

She smiled softly at that. “He is a very good dad,” she agreed. “Alright. Let's look at this logically.”

“Log-what?” He asked.

“Uh, think about it really hard,” Penelope answered. Miles nodded and already looked to be thinking. “What's something that you and your dad both really like?”

“Dinosaurs!” He exclaimed. She nodded.

“Good start,” she said. “So, did you want to make him dinosaur cookies?”

“No,” Miles said. “No cooking.”

Penelope nodded. “Okay,” she agreed. “Umm... you could draw him a picture?”

“No,” Miles answered. “It has to be really special.”

“Well, do you remember how we saw all of the different dinosaurs in the Land Before Time and they all lived in different places?” She asked. “Maybe we could make a little diorama or something showing that.”

“I want to do it in the living room!” Miles said.

“All of the living room?” Penelope asked. Miles looked at her solemnly.

“I have lots of dinosaur toys,” he answered.

“You do,” Penelope agreed. “But maybe we could make it a bit smaller?”

“But I want the best for dad,” Miles told her. She didn't listen to Susan on a regular basis and yet, when Susan's words came out of Miles' mouth, she consistently seemed to go along with it. Well, at least she'd get to find out how well her friends could yell at her through only glares when Susan and Gordon found out she helped Miles turn the apartment into The Land That Time Forgot.

“Okay. We'll go to the library and get some books on dinosaurs and then we do this in the most easy to pick up way possible,” Penelope said firmly. Miles beamed at her and Penelope smiled back, even as she knew full well this wasn't going to end well.

***

“But Penelope! They live in water!” Miles argued. “Paper isn't water.”

“It is today,” Penelope answered. “We are not flooding your apartment.”

Miles sighed. “Can't we use water somehow?”

Penelope looked thoughtful and went through the cabinet to find a blue bowl. “Go get me a green towel.”

He raced off, bringing one back. She filled up the water about halfway in the bowl and set it on the towel. Miles put the dinosaur in it. “We did it!”

“We did,” she agreed. “Don't forget to write down the name of the dinosaur on it.”

She helped him with the spelling. He looked at her. “Can we bring in dirt?”

“No.”

“A little dirt?”

“No.”

“What if we put it on a plate?”

“Look, Gordon Junior, we're not bringing in dirt,” she told him. “Go find a brown blanket.”

Miles frowned, but went to do as she asked. Penelope rubbed her temple while he was out of the room. “Bring in dirt,” she muttered. “Gordon, this child is so your kid.”

She helped him finish setting everything up in the most easy to clean manner possible and waited. Miles looked at her. “Is Dad going to be sad because it's not Father's Day right now?”

“No,” Penelope answered. “He gets a present now and on Father's Day!”

“That's two Father's Days!” Miles told her. She smiled.

“It sure it,” she answered.

***

Gordon and Susan got back a little after dinner and both paused when they got through the doorway. Penelope looked up from where she and Miles were reading and moved to let the little boy run to his parents. Miles looked at his dad and threw his arms in the air. “Happy Father's Day!” He said.

Gordon's surprised look changed to complete affection. “I thought that Father's Day was in three days,” he said. Miles nodded.

“But you were gone today so I could surprise you!” He said.

“I'm certainly surprised,” Gordon answered. “So, what's going on here?”

“I made a big di... dio...” he said and looked to Penelope for help.

“Diorama,” she answered. “I want it mentioned that I tried for a way smaller sized one.”

“But I wanted the best!” Miles said. “I put their names next to them!”

Gordon went to take a look as Susan stood by Penelope. “None of them are attacking each other, right?” Susan whispered.

“Of course not,” Penelope answered. “Miles was a little disappointed that none of them sang songs together either though.”

Susan laughed and Penelope joined her. “And they aren't eating lettuce or anything?”

“Dinosaurs didn't eat lettuce. They ate specific planets that grew back in that time period and trying to feed them anything else leads to the dinosaurs getting sick,” she said. At Susan's surprised look. “Or so I've been told.”

“Penelope...”

“I am not involved in making dinosaurs,” she answered confidently. Susan looked at her. “And I avoid Section 1993. When it goes terribly wrong, I want to be no where near that fiasco.”

“Are there people making dinosaurs?” Susan asked.

“I am not allowed to answer that question because it is classified,” Penelope answered, nodding yes in the most extreme way possible. “I certainly can't tell you to stay away from a small island near Guam.”

“Did you mention this to Miles? Or Gordon?” Susan whispered.

“I'd be shocked if Mr. Hooper didn't know because he knows everything, but I am not telling anyone but you. You're sensible enough not to try to convince me to steal them a baby dinosaur.”

“You have to admit,” Susan said quietly. “It would make for a great Christmas present for Gordon.”

The two of them started laughing before silently agreeing to never bring up the subject again lest one of the less sensible members of the family hear them. Instead, they stood back and watched as father and son played with the toys until it was time for Miles to go to bed.


	5. Communication is Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being specific is an important part of being in charge of agents and also being a mother, Penelope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should go before Miles' chapter in the timeline. Just FYI. My bad.

Penelope headed into her office and sat down. Five days until Father's Day and she was starting to get worried. She needed Kathy and Donovan to at least pretend to have some sort of decorum while they were around Travis. She had finally started to bring them around Sesame Street. They were the only agents that she kept on a regular basis and certainly the only two allowed near her desk and on the Street. Further, Travis liked them because of course he did. Thus, it was important for her to make sure that they understood that Father's Day must take place on Sesame Street or her apartment, but not at their work. Discussions were fine, but banners or a pony were another matter entirely. She added another note to not allow ponies at all since they lived in an apartment and more importantly, she lived with him.

The two filed in and Penelope decided now would be a good time for the talk considering that Travis was working on his own stuff that day and they were the only three there. She waited until they were sitting down and folded her hands, waiting as they closed the door. “Boss?' Donovan asked, looking at her curiously.

“I just want to make sure that whatever you two have planned for Travis needs to not be done here. It would be a huge breach of protocol and I'll have to deal with the aftermath. I'd suggest Sesame Street since they should be having similar events throughout the day,” she said, looking back at her work now that she'd stated her marching orders. Thus, she wasn't expecting the next statement.

“What plans?” Kathy asked. There wasn't the normal glee that was in her voice when she was trying to keep something from Penelope. The older agent stopped what she was doing and looked at them both.

“For Father's Day,” she said carefully. Donovan looked at her.

“You told us during Mother's Day not to do anything for you. There were almost threats so we figured that that counted for Father's Day too,” he reminded her. Her heart stopped. She was absolutely certain it stopped.

“That was Mother's Day,” she answered. “Which would have involved myself in which I am not a parent and would be a terrible one if I chose to be so. This is Father's Day for Travis who does the equivalent of making you both school lunches and checking your homework. The two days start with two different words. What do you mean you haven't done anything for him?!”

Kathy looked about ready to say something snarky, but Donovan fortunately cut her off. “There's still time,” he said. “We'll fix it, right, Kathy?”

Kathy managed to swallow the snark. “Yeah, sure,” she said. “If we do something for Travis, won't that show favoritism toward one of our parents?”

“I am not your mother, Kathy,” Penelope answered. “But Travis certainly thinks you're his children. For goodness' sake, play favorites! Get him a cake! Buy him books. Buy him a library. Get him a puppy. Fix it!”

“You said you didn't want a dog in the apartment unless you find Barkley's breed,” Kathy reminded her.

“Right now, you could get him an elephant and I'd find a way to house it!” Penelope exclaimed. “We just need to fix this.”

“So, should we ask Sesame Street for help?” Donovan asked.

“I'd rather not,” Penelope grumbled. “Because I don't want to hear about how badly I screwed this up. I'm considering moving into my office right now.”

“Why would you need to move? If we don't tell them, then what does it matter?” Kathy asked.

“Because Mr. Hooper knows,” she said, putting her head in her hands.

“How can he?” She pushed and Penelope looked at them both with a far less serious and more of a mixture of concern and respect.

“Because he knows everything,” she answered. There was silence for a moment and Penelope closed her book. “We're taking the day off and regrouping at the apartment. This is now Priority One.”

“Boss?” Donovan asked. “What if someone offers advice?”

“Come to me with it,” she said quickly. Kathy looked at her.

“You did something,” she realized.

“I did nothing of the sort. But if I had, this would be the exact sort of situation that would involve possible revenge. So come to me first,” she said. She didn't think they actually would. Not this year. If they found out, they'd also realize just how panicked she was over the situation that she brought upon herself. She felt a hand on her arm and jumped. Donovan gave her a small smile and even Kathy's smile was more genuine.

“We'll fix this,” Donovan told her. “We're all agents, right? We can figure this out.”

“Yeah,” Kathy said. “No worries, Mom.”

“Kathy...”

“Mama?”

“Katherine.”

“Ooo! Full first name,” Kathy said cheerfully. Donovan shrugged at Penelope.

“Okay, my speech sounded a bit more convincing before Kathy helped, but we can handle this,” he said confidently. Penelope nodded and then stood up.

“Before that, there are different rules for different people. I should have been more clear about that and I'm taking responsibility. In the future, check in for each thing if it involves a different person. Communication is extremely important and we need to be good at it,” she said. “Understood?”

“Yes, Ma'am!” Both of them said.

“And, on a personal note, if we don't pull this off, Travis will be a little disappointed, but he'll still love you just as much,” she said. Kathy looked at her.

“Will you still love us as much?” She asked.

“Agent...”

“We're going to go try to find Travis a present,” Donovan said quickly, grabbing Kathy and racing out the door. Penelope sighed as she sat down and rubbed her temples before looking at the door affectionately. They could fix this, she could deal with the repercussions of her actions, and she just needed to convince Mr. Hooper that her well-deserved reprimand on this one needed to wait until she was certain they had this under control.

***

She wasn't surprised to see Susan arrive at her apartment. She probably should have been, but she wasn't. For all that she'd asked the two agents not to tell the others, it was just a matter of time before at least one of them showed up and it was best not to ask how they'd found out. She just let Susan in and shut the door, motioning to the kitchen. “They can't cook,” she informed the other woman, motioning to her agents. “They can't. I tried, Susan, but this is the third attempt and it's not the recipe because I've made it before.”

“Let's try again,” Susan said, pulling Penelope into a one armed hug before taking over the kitchen.

“Have you got it?” Penelope asked. Susan nodded.

“Why?”

“Because I need help,” Penelope answered. “And a lot of it.”

“Hey!” Kathy said, glaring at her. “Cakes are hard!”

“Let's see if we can make it easier,” Susan interjected to get Penelope to drop the conversation and call for help since she was willing to at the moment.

She picked up the phone and dialed. “Bob?” She said. “I made a mistake. Can you ask Linda to pick up some books that Travis might enjoy? We'll pay her back...”

“Kathy and I will pay him back,” Donovan corrected. Kathy nodded.

“And maybe you could write a song or something? Please?”

Bob reassured her that they would both handle it as Penelope hung up the phone, relaxing a bit. Kathy was helpfully regaling Susan with the information from the morning. “And she said we could get him a pet elephant even.”

Susan gave Kathy and Donovan a look. “No pets. You do not take advantage of Penelope when she is having a meltdown.”

“She's done this before?” Donovan asked.

“She doesn't handle certain social situations well,” Susan answered. “Be nice.”

“Yes, Susan,” both of them said. Susan looked at Penelope.

“An elephant?” She asked.

“I meant it as a form of slight exaggeration,” she answered sheepishly. “Thank you for coming.”

“I already put a stop to any possible pranking. If they want to try, it will have to be another year,” Susan told her. Penelope relaxed visibly.

“If they want to get back at me, fine. But Travis...”

“That's what I reminded them. Along with how badly you were probably already feeling,” she answered. Kathy just looked at her.

“Seriously, Boss. What did you do?”

“Nothing,” both Susan and Penelope answered for different reasons, the former not wanting a repeat and the latter not wanting her agent to know the kind of things she'd gotten into. Bob would tell them later when they asked. Or any of the other five. But it was a nice reprieve for now.

***

The books were wrapped, the cake was made and didn't look like a pastry version of the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and Bob had conducted some monstrosity of a song that wasn't as bad as usual which was great because Travis was going to be happily humming it for the next month. She'd given up trying to convince him that a song wasn't miraculously good just because love had been put into it. Travis had already given Gordon his card. She'd slip her yearly present to Mr. Hooper later.

“You forgot about Travis?” Maria asked her, coming up behind her. At least the younger woman was being quiet about it. Linda looked scolding though next to her. Penelope made certain to hide her signing in case Travis looked over though he looked far too happy right now.

“No,” she answered. “I forgot to communicate that just because I don't want Donovan and Kathy doing something specific for me, that doesn't mean they shouldn't do it for Travis. That's how I messed up. The entire reason I found out was because I was making sure they'd give him presents here and not at the office.”

“And you really didn't want anything on Mother's Day?” Maria asked. Penelope sighed.

“Maybe in a decade when the boundaries aren't so fresh?” She suggested. “But right now, I have to be their boss first and I already give them a lot of leeway. Travis doesn't have that problem.”

“Penelope!” Travis called over from where he was. “Did you hear the song?”

“Ad nauseum, Travis,” she answered sweetly. He just nodded and went back to animatedly talking with Donovan and Kathy. Maria gave her a hug which Linda completed on the other side. Penelope didn't complain but glanced over to see that Gordon was enjoying his own Father's day, surrounded by cards and Miles trying to wander off with a couple of them. Susan was quickly grabbing the boy to get him to put them back while Gordon insisted it was fine. Though none of them knew it, in two years, they would have even more fathers added into the family as Gabi was born. As Maria and Linda headed off, she stood ready as Mr. Hooper came up behind her.

“You messed up?”

“Yes.”

“You fixed it?”

“Yes.”

“You worked with Donovan and Kathy to do it?”

“I tried.”

“Welcome to Parenthood,” he informed her. She looked at him.

“Is there an escape option?” She asked. He snorted.

“No,” he answered. “But you'll learn you wouldn't have it any other way.”

She looked back to how happy her agents and Travis were. “I can live with that.”

“Good girl.”


	6. Being Angry Doesn't Mean I Don't Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A teacher's issues, a principal not helping the matter, a morning's argument are all part of a recipe for insecurity. Fortunately, Gabi's family understand communicating with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't take place at Father's Day, really, but it does involve Gabi and her dads (and her moms to a slightly lesser extent) so I figured it still fit.

Penelope walked into the principal's office and sat down next to a furious looking Gabi. She forced back the sigh. “Why am I here?” She asked. The principal looked at Gabi.

“You couldn't reach your parents?” He asked.

“They were busy,” Gabi said quietly. Penelope watched her. Like all of the children, Gabi had been raised with a good moral compass and would face down her parents when she did something wrong and aside from the fact that every one of them would have dropped what they were doing for their daughter, Penelope had waved to Linda when she'd headed over. So, if Gabi was saying they were busy, something else was going on.

“I'm listed as an emergency contact for her,” Penelope said easily, wanting to see where this was going. “So, why am I here?”

“Miss Figueroa decided to fight with her teacher,” he answered. Penelope looked at the near teen and bit back her response of asking if Gabi won.

“Over?” She asked instead. The principal blinked at that.

“An assignment,” he answered. Penelope motioned for him to continue. “A family tree assignment.”

Well, that explained why none of her parents were here nor Miles'. She looked at Gabi. “Your turn.”

“She didn't want me to add in Mom or Dad or _Mother_ or _Father's_ family,” Gabi said. And there was the confirmation that Penelope needed. She looked back at the principal.

“So,” she said, folding her arm. “You have a teacher who decided to practice prejudice against one of her students who was willing to do three times the work. I think the real reason I'm here, Mr. Bockertin is because my feelings aren't going to be hurt by this but the rest of the family's will.”

“Penelope?” Gabi asked. “Aren't you the one whose always talking about subtlety being important?”

“I'm also the one who said we should have locked your parents in a room with neon signs that said they loved each other until they figured it out. Susan vetoed my idea. Listen, Mr. Bockertin, how is this difficult? Have the teacher apologize to Gabi, let her finish the assignment, and stop bothering me with ridiculous problems,” Penelope answered. The principal looked at Gabi.

“There was no one else you could have called?” He asked.

“I could have called Travis, but that seemed mean,” she answered.

“Very mean,” Penelope agreed.

“Mrs. Carson,” he started.

“Agent. I want my full title if we're playing the patronizing game,” Penelope said. “Do as I said before I decide that David's feelings wouldn't be hurt at all, which they wouldn't, Gabi, because your parents all know how much your love them, and inform him he might want to start a possible lawsuit.”

“We will, uh, take care of it,” he said. Penelope motioned to Gabi. “I'm sorry, Miss Figueroa.”

“Apology accepted,” Gabi said.

“Can she go back to class?” Penelope asked.

“I need to speak to the teacher first,” he said. “If you wouldn't mind wait here.”

“Take your time. But if the United States explodes because I was called away from work, it won't be on my head,” she said cheerfully. The principal ran.

“Explodes?” Gabi asked with a giggle.

“What he doesn't know...” she answered. “Gabi, you know I don't mind coming to help. But your parents wouldn't have been hurt by this. Like I said, they know you love them.”

“Dad and I had a fight this morning,” Gabi said quietly. “I didn't tell him I loved him. And I stormed out. What if he and _Father_ think that I love Papá more?”

“Just because you fight, doesn't mean you don't love him as much. Miles fights with Gordon sometimes. Your dad argues with Gordon. Half of Mr. Hooper and my conversations are arguments,” she reminded her. Gabi smiled softly.

“I thought he wasn't your dad.”

“Well, this is just between you and me right now, isn't it? And you need to hear it,” she answered. “So I'm not going to protest today. Apologize when you get home. Let him know you love him. Then let your _Father_ know your love him. Communication...”

“Is an important part of friendship. I know,” she said. “Will you come with me?”

“Of course. I'll wait for you on the Street and get them all together at the fix-it shop?” She suggested. Gabi nodded. “Okay. And Gabi? When you're heading back to class, make certain to grab Miles on the way and inform him not to take after Bob and Linda in failing to hide? I'm glad he cares about you and looks out for you, but for the hundredth time, you two do not blend into the wall.”

“Yes, Penelope.”

***

With everything back into place, Penelope headed over to the Fix-it Shop. “Maria, why don't you go do something that's not here. Gabi needs to talk to her dads when she gets home.”

“Is everything okay?” Maria asked, going into full mother mode.

“No and yes,” Penelope answered. “It's something she needs their help with today. I'm going to go grab David.”

“I can get Bob,” Luis suggested quickly. Maria shrugged.

“I'll go help Linda,” she said reluctantly. “You'll tell me soon?”

“You have my word,” Penelope promised. She headed outside of Hooper's Store and sat across from David. “I need you at the Fix-It shop. Gabi needs to talk to you.”

He looked tired. “Is this about this morning?” He asked.

“Partially,” she answered. “But she just needs her dad.”

He looked at her with worry. “She's okay?”

“I'm going to let her explain,” Penelope answered. “But she's physically okay.”

David halfway ran to the shop, each of the three men chatting until their daughter go home. Just as she had earlier, she explained her reasoning and why she hadn't felt confident calling them or to a lesser extent her mothers. David was the first to pull her into the needed hug. “You never need to worry about that,” he promised. “We're a family.”

“And you're growing up, mija,” Luis said. “Which means there's going to be some arguing.”

“But,” Bob said. “We know how much you love us and you know how much we love you. And we'll all work hard to try to communicate how we feel first before we argue.”

“You can always call us,” David continued. “No matter what.”

“Even if you're afraid it will hurt our feelings,” Luis agreed. “Now, we should probably find all of your mothers because your mamá knew you were coming here.”

"They know I love them too, right?"

"Of course they know," Bob soothed. "But you can tell them when we get there."

They took their daughter and headed off as David trailed a bit, looking at Penelope. “Did you threaten the principal?”

“I made suggestions.”

“Good.”

She grinned as she watched them walk off, stretching. As Luis would put it, it was going to be an interesting week.


	7. A Father for Marco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some holidays can be really hard on kids when they don't understand why they don't have what other kids do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, kids pick the worst times to be like "I have this huge problem and my guardians are no where around, but you're still a trusted adult so walk me through it!" except, you know, in little kid language. So I figured this would work.

Kathy was the one who hunted her down. She had been taking, what she thought to be, an well-earned break by reading outside of Hooper's. She had told Kathy and Donovan where to find her in case of an emergency and then went to enjoy herself. So, when Kathy less than gently pushed her book down to look at her, Penelope was a bit worried about what her agents had done. Still, she motioned for Kathy to continue before she judged the situation. “Marco is upset.”

Penelope leaned back. “Okay,” she said carefully. “Why is he upset and why can't you and Donovan handle it?”

“I don't know because he won't tell us,” Kathy answered. “He's just looked at his drawing paper and frowning.”

“So go get Gina,” Penelope suggested.

“She's performing surgery right now.”

So much for her easy day. She sighed and stood up, headed back with Kathy and leaning down to Marco. “Hey,” she said to the four year old. He didn't answer. “Glaring at it won't change how it looks.”

Marco looked up after her. “I want to make a card,” he said. Penelope nodded.

“And?” She asked. “Why can't you?”

“Because I don't have a daddy,” Marco answered. Penelope took a seat next to him. This could be a longer conversation than she thought.

“Marco, you have lots of daddies even if you don't call them that,” she answered. “You have Gordon and Luis and David and Bob. Mr. Hooper, Willy, and Mr. Macintosh all care for you. Donovan was here playing with you. Alan knows your order by heart. That's a lot of people.”

“But I want a real daddy! Billy and Emily have real daddies!” He said, stomping his foot on the ground. Penelope nodded.

“The other kids in preschool do, huh?” She asked. He nodded again. “I see.”

“Why can't Mommy get me a Daddy?” He asked and Penelope smiled softly at that.

“Well, a Mommy having a Daddy means that they have to love each other a lot in a different way. Sometimes, some people find one other person that they want to be with in that different way like Susan and Gordon or Willy and Mr. Macintosh. And sometimes, they find lots of people like Gabi's mommies and daddies. And sometimes they're okay with not being with that person for a very long time like Mr. Hooper and Harriet. And sometimes, they don't feel that different love toward other people like your mommy and me,” she answered. “And all of these are okay, but your mommy probably isn't going to bring you home a daddy.”

“So I can't have one? Ever?” He asked. Penelope pulled him into her lap.

“Let me tell you a story. When I was a little older than you, I lost my daddy,” she said softly. “He had to go far, far away to stop some very bad people who wanted to hurt other people. They weren't good at communicating so they fought a lot instead. And one day, they told my mommy and me that he wasn't coming back.”

“Did you cry?” Marco asked.

“I cried a lot,” Penelope answered. “And my mommy never got me a new daddy either.”

“What did you do?” He asked.

“Well,” she answered. “For a very long time, I tried to pretend like I didn't need one. And one day, when I was much, much bigger, a grown up decided that maybe it was time for me to have a new daddy and he showed me how to do all sorts of stuff that daddies and daughters do like cooking and talking to each other and celebrating holidays together.”

“Did he tell you when you were bad?” Marco asked.

“Yes because it was important for me not to do things that are bad for me,” she answered.

“So I have to wait for a new daddy to come?” He asked and she smiled.

“Well, you can wait,” she agreed. “Or you can choose your own daddy as long as your mommy is okay with that.”

“I can?” He asked. Penelope smiled.

“I already told you how many people love you like a daddy,” she reminded him. “Remember?”

“Uh huh,” Marco said.

“So, why don't you make the card and when you're all done, Kathy and Donovan and your mommy and I will help you deliver it,” she suggested. Marco brightened up.

“Okay!” He agreed, quickly getting to coloring. She stood back up and was face to face with the uncharacteristically respectful looks on her two agents faces. She sighed and smiled at them both.

“And sometimes,” she said said firmly. “I'm glad Travis and I chose the two of you to join our family.”

The pride on their face made her smile brighten further.

***

“Really? Are you sure about this?” Kathy asked and Donovan swatted at her. Penelope gave them both a look. She'd checked with Gina, of course, who had been completely on board and was going to meet them there.

“Marco knows what he wants and we are being supportive,” she said firmly, holding the boy by the hand as he held the card to his chest. She turned away from glaring at them and down to Marco. “I'm sure he'll love it.”

They headed into Hooper's Store as Alan came over. He looked questioningly at Penelope who just gave him a blank look as she helped Marco up onto seat and waited as Gina came in. She looked at Penelope. “Did I miss it?”

“I wouldn't have let you,” she answered, squeezing the younger woman's hand.

“He mentioned he wanted a dad a couple of times,” she whispered. “But he didn't get that upset.”

“It's probably been building. Like when Miles found out he couldn't just get more parents like Gabi and Big Bird,” Penelope reminded her. “We didn't see that one coming either.”

“At least this one didn't involve a screaming match between Miles and Gabi on sharing,” Gina agreed. “I just wish he'd had his meltdown when I wasn't in the middle of surgery.”

“Kids choose awkward times,” she agreed. Gina leaned down to Marco.

“Go ahead, Marco,” she said. He looked at her.

“You aren't going to be mad?” He asked. Gina shook her head.

“Not even a little,” she promised. She looked at Alan. “Marco has something he wants to give you.”

Marco handed Alan card and waited. The man looked it over and then back at Marco before looking at Gina who smiled at him encouragingly. Alan's somewhat confused look faded. “A father's day card?”

“Penelope said I could choose my own daddy,” he said. Both Penelope and Gina nodded at once. “And you you don't get cards for being a daddy. So now you do.”

Alan walked around the counter and hugged the boy in question. “Now I do,” he agreed. “If it's okay with Mr. Hooper, how about you and I go do some things together after lunch?”

Marco looked at Gina who smiled. “I think that sounds like a good idea on Father's Day,” she agreed, mouthing 'thank you' to Alan. He mouthed 'you're welcome' back. Gina turned back to Penelope.

“If only it had been that easy off the street,” she muttered. Penelope patted her back.

“You got Gordon by waiting,” she reminded her. “Sounds worth it to me. And even if Marco only claimed Alan today, there are several more family members who will happily step into the role if you need them to. He's going to be just fine.”

“He is,” Gina agreed. It was a good Father's Day.


	8. Bringing it Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decades ago, they started a tradition which grew into something that they never would have dreamed of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to bookend this to the first story. So, that's what the finale is. :)

Penelope submitted her reports before heading back to her office and looking at the three agents in front of her. “Kathy, Donovan, did you two get something for Gordon this year?”

“Yes, Boss,” Kathy answered. “And Travis. Are you sure we don't need something for Mr. Hooper?”

“I'm sure,” she answered. “You signed the card, you're good. And Willy and Mac's cards?”

“Signed,” Donovan answered. She turned to her third member.

“Marco?”

“Large present for Alan, Gordon, and Travis. Other presents for Luis, Bob, and David. Cards signed for Mr. Hooper, Mr. Macintosh, and Willy,” her newest member answered. She nodded.

“Are we causing chaos today?” She demanded.

“No, Ma'am,” they answered.

“Marco, are you going with any idea that is unapproved?” She asked.

“No,” he answered.

“Kathy, do you have the list of unapproved names for Mr. Hooper?” She asked.

“It just says 'All names that are not 'Mr. Hooper' are unapproved',” Kathy told her.

“Good. You found the memo I left you,” she said. “Donovan, you are the closest thing I have to a responsible agent. Please, please do not let them cause trouble today.”

“Boss, Penelope...” Donovan said. “It's going to be fine. We can be responsible today. But I'll keep an eye on them.”

“How come Donovan gets to be in charge?” Kathy complained.

“Does he have a list of unapproved names in his hand?”

“No.”

“That's why,” Penelope answered. Travis arrived at the door, looking completely amused.

“It's a party, not a mission,” her oldest friend reminded her. Penelope snorted.

“With these three? I prepare in the same way,” she answered. “Move out.”

Travis smiled at the three. “I call shot gun,” he said gently. “But whoever can get to the car without having Penelope yell at them once can choose the music.”

Penelope gave him a thankful look and they were off.

***

The Street was lined with decorations just as there had been a month before for Mother's Day. Gordon had Sesame Street Father written under his name since the majority of the street considered him a father figure even if Mr. Hooper was the adultiest adult. Thus, Mr. Hooper was in the place of a grandfather for most of them and they had made up a card for him, Mr. Macintosh, and Willy. Gordon, Susan, Bob, and Penelope had all agreed as one to get presents for the three of them as well, ignoring any sense of attempted subtlety. They had gained the support of Willy and Mr. Macintosh in their endeavor to get Mr. Hooper to accept it, something that the two older men seemed only too happy to help with. Gabi, Miles, and Marco had each planned in accordance to their own feelings toward the various fathers with Tarah mimicking Gabi's. With Tarah and Gabi's talk about adoption, the coming year may have Miles standing beside his father on Father's Day to receive a present. Everyone knew that Miles would help his friends however they wished, after all.

There were monster fathers with their children, Snuffy's Dad was keeping Alice from wandering off while talking with his son, the various triads of Honkers and Dingers were celebrating however many fathers were in said triad, the Count was with his bats as they counted the various participants together. There were human fathers as well. Papa Bear and his son and daughter. Big Bird just moved between which of his many fathers he wanted to be with at that time.

Penelope broke away from her group and made her way over to Gordon, sitting next to him. “There's a lot of people here,” she informed him. Gordon snorted.

“There's supposed to be more coming,” he told her. They were quiet for a few seconds before he spoke up again. “Susan and Bob finished going over the song last night.”

“Finally,” she said. “They've been arguing about it for a week. And Susan got everything?”

“Anything in the kitchen that was starting to get to the point where Maria and Luis couldn't even fix it has a replacement for when he's ready to use it,” he assured her. “Alan let her in and then proceeded to pretend like he has never seen her before in his life when Mr. Hooper got back.”

Penelope just laughed. “And you were able to get the quilt we all decided on?” She asked.

“And wrapped it,” he assured her. “The food?”

Penelope stood up straight and looked at him. “I don't forget things,” she said.

“Especially not when you've been making them every year for decades,” he teased.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” she snorted. “I made up some cookies for Willy and chocolate covered fruit for Mr. Macintosh too. Have they figured out they're part of this yet?”

“I think they're too busy dragging out Mr. Hooper,” Gordon answered. The two shared a grin.

“What are we smiling over?” Bob asked as he sat down next to them.

“The idea of Willy and Mr. Macintosh dealing with Mr. Hooper,” Penelope told him.

“Those poor men,” Susan said, sitting down on Gordon's other side and leaning into him.

“I think they're enjoying it,” Penelope argued. “Gordon said you two finally have the song ready?”

“Don't get them fighting again,” Gordon chided. They looked up to see Mr. Hooper headed toward them with Willy and Mr. Macintosh on his heels. He stopped in front of the four and folded his arms.

“Why does this need to be public?” He grumbled. “Why can't we just do what we do every year?”

“Variety,” quipped Penelope, ignoring the glare he gave her. When Mr. Hooper turned his attention away, Mr. Macintosh slipped her an apple for her remark with a wink. Willy was handling Mr. Hooper.

“It's important to the children,” he said. “We've all done it your way for years. Let the kids have some fun.”

“And try to enjoy yourself,” Mr. Macintosh pushed further.

“We just thought that you needed to have the same recognition that the rest of us get,” Gordon said. Mr Macintosh gave him a mango far less subtly. Mr. Hooper looked at his friends.

“Stop rewarding them for talking back,” he scolded. “Maybe they would have listened better if you two hadn't hidden Bob during that paint fiasco...”

“It was a pretty funny idea,” Mr. Macintosh said. “It just backfired a bit.”

“Half of the street was blue,” Mr. Hooper said. Bob looked a little embarrassed and Willy patted his shoulder.

“Which he assured us was an accident once we calmed him down,” he said. Considering that Mr. Hooper had already figured out what he was doing, Mr. Macintosh just tossed Bob an apple of his own and handed a carton of berries to Susan kissing the top of her head paternally.

“And when Gordon decided to try science in the arbor and flooded it?” He demanded.

“I liked our new wading pool,” Mr. Macintosh said.

“And he cleaned it up,” Willy answered. “He just needed some time to think.”

“And Penelope's hissy fit because I wouldn't let her stay up the entire night for two weeks to chronicle the nightlife of Sesame Street if she wasn't going to sleep during the day enough?” He asked.

“Yelling at her didn't get her to take that nap,” Willy reminded him. “Cookies and hot chocolate with a warm blanket did though.”

“Stop bribing them,” Mr. Hooper said.

“You're their father,” Willy informed him. “Mac and I are the doting uncles. And they listen just fine.”

“Susan listens just fine,” Mr. Hooper said. “Sometimes Gordon listens just fine. Bob and Penelope do not listen just fine.”

“Linda is a bad influence,” Bob said calmly eating his apple.

“I listen. Just after a proper amount of discussion has been had,” Penelope continued. “And Susan and Gordon help you with Bob, Maria, Linda, Luis, Olivia, David, and sometimes myself. Plus, Travis, Gina, and Alan stay out of trouble. And we tend to keep Gabi, Tarah, Miles, Marco, Donovan, and Kathy's chaos away from you.”

“Susan listens just fine,” Mr. Hooper repeated himself. Susan sat up a little straighter from pride. The other three weren't insulted at all. Willy and Mr. Macintosh shared amused smiles at the spectacle, leaning into each other as they did so. Two of the four 'children' were being honored as fathers tonight, not including Gordon's high honor of being Sesame Street's Dad. The other two were mothers in their own right with charges they still had to keep an eye on. Yet, for the moment, everything just faded away back to the first year when they had argued on what to get Mr. Hooper for Father's Day as the family had begun to form. And from that one event, from that seed of family, the street was completely filled with love, laughter, and joy.


End file.
